The Glenn
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Sam Dean and Cas are called to California because of sightings of fairies. But, these aren't fairies. They're Fey. Part angel part demon. They need the help of the three to save the Glenn the home of the Fey mermaids dragons and witches. (All creatures of light) And what is Cas hiding. summary sucks. Rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

"Fairies?" Sam inquired. "Why are we going on another fairy hunt? We nearly died the last time."

"Because no other hunter will take it?" Dean explained.

"Well why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because the last two that did, didn't know how to handle them and were killed."

"That's reassuring."

"From what you've told me Dean," Castiel spoke from the back seat of the impala. "It's not fairies were after. Rather Fey."

"What the hell are Fey?" Dean asked.

"Part angel part demon. They appear as fairies but are far more powerful."

"Whatever they are I don't like 'em." Dean stepped in the gas as they entered the freeway.

Dean parked the car in front of the house the contact sent them to. A girl with purple hair and piercing blue eyes sat in the front yard with a boy with bright red hair and grey eyes.

"About time." The girl shouted. "I was wondering if they'd ever send the right people."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Follow us and we'll show you." The boy said. He grabbed the girls hand and led them to the back yard.

Beyond the gate was a vast forest. Dean looked over his shoulder to the house but it was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"You're in the Glenn." The purple-haired girl answered. "My name is Alea and this is Justin. I am the alpha of the Fey and Justin is my beta."

"What does this have to do with us?" Cas asked.

"We need your help." Justin explained. "There is a dark force setting upon the Glenn and we don't know where it's coming from. We understand you are skilled in finding magic such ask this."

"Not exactly." Sam said. "But we can try."

"Hold up!" Dean said. "Cas, I thought you said Fey looked like fairies."

"We usually do." Alea admitted. "This is a disguise." Her eyes flashed gold and they transformed to their true appearance. "Now back to the matter at hand. Can you help us. We're desperate. Me and the other alphas don't know what to do."

"We'll help however we can." Sam assured her.

"I'm not so sure about this." Castiel admitted.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Can we really help them?"

"Sure we can. Don't worry about it Cas."

"Lead the way." Sam said to Alea. She led them to a clearing in the forest with a flowing stream. A woman with cerulean blue hair and eyes as vibrant blue as Alea's rested in the stream talking to two other women. One with green hair, one with orange.

"Sam, Dean, Castiel, these are the other alphas." Alea said. "Turquoise is the one with blue hair, Jayda has green, and Ignis is the one with orange."

"This is them?" Turquoise asked.

"Will they help?" Jayda asked. She had an air of mistrust about her.

"They can help." Alea assured them. Cas still was hesitant on the subject but stayed silent. Dean was determined to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked over at Cas as the alphas began explaining the issue. Cas looked like he wanted to run and hide. He kept looking at Alea nervously. Dean grabbed his arm and excused them from the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean questioned. "Why don't you want to help them?"

"I don't like being here. I swore I would never come back."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, and I'd rather not explain myself to you." Cas turned away from dean and rejoined the group.

"Dean, I need you to talk to one of the warriors." Ignis instructed. "His name is Xander. You'll find him in the training grounds in the north side. He will be training the new recruits."

"I'll be sure to do that." Dean nodded, attention still on Cas.

"Sam, you're going to meet with the magic keeper of the mermaids." Turquoise said. "Her name is Sapphire and she is usually by the waterfall."

"No problem." Sam said.

"Castiel, you're with me." Alea said. "I need to discuss something with you." Cas didn't say anything. He seemed far more uncomfortable with the situation.

"What is up with you Cas?" Sam asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Cas spat.

"Do any of you know what's up with him?" Dean asked the alphas. "He said he's been here before."

"I know why." Alea said. "Castiel, is my father."


	3. Chapter 3

"Father?" Dean asked. "What the hell do you mean father?"

"Well it's simple Dean." Alea retorted. "Castiel found a little demon friend and I was the result."

"Okay, I don't need your attitude."

"The point is," Sam said. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I do not need to answer to you." Castiel shot back.

"That's why I called you here." Alea said. "Not only do we need help finding the person who's doing this, but he's the only one who can help me."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Fey are born into the world with a purpose. The only one who can tell you this purpose is one of your parents. I am yet to learn mine." Alea exasperatedly answered. "Is that enough information for you?"

"Are we done with this yet?" Jayda asked impatiently. "We have a bigger problem to deal with."

"Jayda's right." Turquoise agreed. "We can deal with this later. For now we need to find the reason for what's happening to our people."

"Come with me Dean." Ignis said. "I will take you to Xander." The dragon woman led him away from the rest of the group.

"Sam, all you need to do is follow the river north to the waterfall." Turquoise explained, pointing the way. "There you will find Sapphire and the library."

"Castiel, please come with me." Alea said. He nodded stiffly and followed.

"Can you tell me?" She asked when they were out of ear shot.

"I do not know what it is." Cas admitted. "It was your mother who knew of your purpose."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I do not know where she is. I'm not even sure if she's still alive."

"So I'll never find out." Her face fell and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you will be a great leader. I know there was more to it. What that is I don't know. But you were born to lead the Fey. To protect them."

"And that's all you know?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's fine." She wiped away a tear and stood straight. "Come with me. There's someone I'd like you too meet."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are we going to see?" Castiel asked.

"Someone very important to me." Alea replied. She led him to a large building made of vines.

"What is this?"

"My home. And the home of all the other Alpha's and Beta's of the Glenn." She took him into the building and up several flights of stairs. "This is where Jason and I live together. With our son."

"Mama!" A young boy with purple hair like Alea's, and tiny, glittering wings, shouted from the end of the hall, running into his mother's arms.

"Hello Luke." Alea smiled at the boy in her arms.

"Mama, who's this?" Luke asked, looking at Castiel quizzically.

"This, my little fireball, is my father."

"Hello there." Castiel smiled at the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." The young boy smiled.

"Is this who you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes." Alea nodded. "I'm not only trying to stop this darkness for my people, I'm doing it for him."

"Mama, what's happening to the trees?" Luke asked. "They're all brown and the leaves are fallin' off."

"The trees are fine Baby. Don't worry about it."

"Okay Mama." Luke yawned and curled up to his mother.

"I'll put you to bed Fireball." Alea kissed his head and entered one of the many rooms.

"Mama, I don't feel so good." Luke yawned.

"Just sleep Fireball. You'll feel better when you wake up." She laid him down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. She kissed his cheek and left the room.

"The curse is beginning to effect him and other children of the Glenn." Alea explained, tears streaming down her face. "If we do not act soon, he could die."

"I will do everything in my power to end this." Castiel promised.

"Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"Four years old."

"Why do you call him Fireball?"

"His first sign of magic was a little fire ball he created. Of course it did nearly burn down his room." She smiled through the tears. "Can I trust Dean and Sam to help bring this curse to an end?"

"Sam is willing to help. Dean may need some convincing."

"You cannot begin to understand how great full I am."

"No, I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

Alea led Castiel from the building to another part of the forest.

"Back to business." She said simply. As if all good emotions were torn from her. "We need to speak with the magick keepers."

"Why them?" Castiel asked.

"I need you to help me convince them to help us. They believe it is not their place."

"Why would they say that? They are the magick keepers. Wouldn't it be wise of them to look into a matter such as this?"

"They don't agree, yet they are the only ones who are able to figure out what is causing this."

"It seems suspicious."

"They're also the only ones who could have had the spell in their library."

"Do you think they've done this?"

"If they didn't, they were forced to by the person who did."

"Where can we find them?" Castiel asked, taking his angel blade from inside his trench coat.

"The center of the Glenn itself." Alea led him to the spot she spoke of to find it empty.

They had been walking through the Glenn for hours. It seemed the magick keepers just up and left.

"Alea!" Justin called from behind them. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Alea questioned. "What happened?"

"I was going to wake Luke from his nap and he wouldn't wake up." Any good emotion left in Alea drained from her and her face went deathly pale.

"I've got several medicine people looking him over. But they don't know what's happening to him." Alea dropped to her knees and began to sob. Justin kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I can't lose him." She cried. "Not like we lost his sister."

"I may be able to do something to help." Cas said. "Take me to him."

"You think you can?" Alea asked.

"Possibly. I've never attempted to heal a Fey, but it's worth a try." Alea wiped away her tears and got up from the ground, still clinging to Justin.

The building was surrounded by people of the Glenn. Justin pushed passed them to get inside to their son. There were several medicine workers in Luke's room.

"We can't do much more for him." A man who seemed to be in charge informed the parents sadly. "It seems he's alive, but is comatose."

"Let us see him Axle." Alea ordered. Axle moved out of her way and called the others from the room. Alea sat on Luke's bed and grabbed his hand. "Can you find what's wrong with him?" She asked Castiel.

He moved his hand over the small boy, checking every muscle and nerve.

"A part of his brain has stopped functioning." Castiel informed them. "I will be able to start it again, but, unless we put this curse to an end, it will only happen again."

"Then we have no time to lose." Justin said. "Stay with him." He instructed. "I'll find the magick keepers." He kissed her cheek and flew off, leaving the three behind.

"Your son will be alright." Cas promised. "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
